1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a programmable control work performing mechanism and, more particularly to a method and mechanism for positioning a tool support head relative to a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of electric storage batteries, such as the lead-acid batteries used in automobiles, groups of plates and separators are placed within a battery case. The plates and separators are divided into a plurality of cells within the case by a series of non-conductive partitions. An intercell connection is formed generally by disposing the faces of plate connecting lugs adjacent opposite sides of an aperture in the partition wall. A mechanical and electrical joint between the adjacent connectors is formed by extruding a portion of each connector into contact within the aperture and applying a welding current to melt the extruded connector.
Various mechanical processes and tests are required in assembling the aforedescribed storage batteries. Among these processes and tests are: (1) producing an aperture in the partition wall; (2) forming an intercell connection therethrough; (3) testing for a voltage drop between the cells and (4) pressure/vacuum testing the battery casing.
The intercell connections present various problems from a manufacturing standpoint. It is necessary to ensure a secure mechanical and electrical connection, but it is also important to prevent leakage of the electrolyte solution between the cells, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,062 to Matter discloses a common method of effecting a through-the-partition weld of battery cell connectors.
Another problem encountered is the proper alignment of the intercell connecting lugs with each other and the openings in the partition. Modern battery manufacturing lines are commonly designed to accommodate a plurality of sizes of batteries. This necessarily means that a number of tools are required to effect the aforementioned processes and tests and their movement relative to a particular battery is dependent upon the number of cells in the battery and the horizontal spacing and vertical location of the interconnections. Obviously, to manually move the various tools successively from one cell interconnecting position to another is a time consuming operation which would destroy the production efficiency of the battery manufacturing line. There is, therefore, a need for an automated mechanism for effecting the automatic positioning of the various tools in successive alignment with the desired positions of the partition interconnections for the particular size battery. The problem is further complicated by the fact that the successive through-the-partition interconnections or similar operations must be accomplished at locations which are horizontally spaced from each other in two directions and, at the same time, the tools must be moved vertically into position to effect each interconnection or similar operation and then vertically retracted prior to moving to the next interconnection position.